Halloween Madness
by SnowQueen83
Summary: An extensive lemon involving two mischievous redheads and the bewildered blonde who followed them down the rabbit hole. Roxas Reno Axel. Boyxboyxboy, cross-dressing, and twincest, don't like, don't read


A commission for a friend. Exhausting to write, and now I feel like I need a shower XD

* * *

He should have known this was a bad idea from the get-go. Agreeing to go to this stupid party, dressed as Alice of all characters. That was Sora's retarded idea, of course, and Riku even found the ultra slutty version for him to wear. All his brother's friends were laughing their asses off...

Of course the brothers dumb and dumber would go as Cheshire cats, but they went with the Ouran Host Club versions because...twins! Get it?

And then Demyx had poured him not one, not two, not three, but four beers, which he kept drinking like a complete dumbass. The older guys obviously thought it'd be funny to get the eighteen year old dork brother of Sora's drunk off his ass. Roxas was feeling so light and goofy that he kept bumping into people in the living room, disrupting the awesome party vibes. He even knocked over Larxene getting her freak on with Marluxia.

Luckily his mind was fuzzy, so he barely registered the angry shrieks of death threats as he was pushed into someone else. Or rather, two someones.

"You okay, kid?" one someone laughed. Roxas turned his head and saw the redhead menaces, the wonder twins, looking down at him with amusement and something else he couldn't quite place.

"First time, Roxas?" Reno chuckled, gingerly taking the bottle from his hands. "You're going to hurl if you keep drinking this stuff."

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" he slurred, reaching forward and stumbling a little as he tried to reclaim his drink. Axel caught him by the shoulders as his brother took the drink back into the kitchen.

"Take it easy, Roxas. We don't want you getting too sick."

So the cat twins offered to take him upstairs and help him sober up. Either no one sane or sober thought this was a bad idea AT ALL, or they had just given up trying to babysit Sora's bratty little brother at their awesome party. Maybe no one even noticed in the first place.

His mind was a little fuzzy the whole walk up, but he did jolt a bit, more awake when Cheshire twin one suddenly pinned him to the bedroom wall, blue eyes gleaming hungrily.

"You're looking extra sexy tonight, Roxy." One of the hands on the wall beside his head moved to his shoulder, trailing down his body slowly, seductively. It stopped at his hip and gripped hard, making the blonde shiver. "Very...tempting..."

Roxas blushed heavily. What the fuck was happening?

"W-Where's Axel?" He was sure he'd seen the other boy come up with them, but now he was missing.

"Over here, doll." The blonde looked over Reno's shoulder to find him lounging lazily on the bed, arms behind his head.

Reno turned to look at his brother, grinning widely. "How about it, Axel? Doesn't he look especially fuckable tonight?"

Axel's smirk matched his, and he licked his lips as his gaze trailed downward. "He does indeed, brother. Very fuckable..."

"G-Guys?" Roxas thought he'd been sobering up a little, but he couldn't possibly be. Axel and Reno wouldn't say these things.

"It's okay. We know all about your little secret, Roxy." Reno leaned into his ear and whispered, "Sora told us about your little crush."

The blonde shuddered when Reno began nibbling his ear, the hand at his hip still gripping hard while the other moved to his chest, rubbing his left nipple through the thin costume. Goddamn it! Why was it so hard to think?!

"He p-promised he wouldn't..."

"Oh, but he did. And he told us about your naughty little fantasies, too." Blue eyes snapped up, going wide, and the redhead chuckled. "For a virgin, you sure have a dirty mind, Roxy."

The blonde could only stammer, shaking his head.

"He didn't! No! W-Why would he-?"

"Shhhhhh." Reno pressed a finger to his lips, his eye not unkind. "It was an accident. He didn't mean to say anything, but since he did let it slip..." He pressed himself close, so close that Roxas could feel the bulge in his pants, pressing against a smaller but similar bulge of his own. "How about we make those dreams of yours come true?"

The blonde just gaped at him, mouth forming sounds but never releasing them. What could he say to something like this? It had to be a semi-conscious fantasy. A weird little drunk dream. Drinking alcohol could do that to you, right?

Before he could say anything, Reno stepped back, taking his hand. Numb, unable to think and barely able to move, the boy followed him over to the bed where Axel sat waiting. Was this really happening? No...No, it couldn't be. He found his voice again when Axel moved to the edge of the bed, as both redheads touched him, positioning him to kneel, straddling Axel's lap. Then he could feel Axel's hands running smoothly up his arms, stroking tenderly...He really felt those.

"I-I thought you both would be d-disgusted..." He was ashamed when he thought of the two that way. He'd told Sora as much, in confidence, because his brother had caught him pleasuring himself to Axel's picture, and he had asked Sora about sex. Sora said most guys didn't like sex with other guys, not even if there was a girl in the mix. He'd told Roxas to keep his thoughts to himself, because it would probably never happen. Plus, it was weird, he'd said. Axel and Reno wouldn't accept him.

"Disgusted? By you?" Axel asked incredulously. He shook his head and chucked. "Roxas, you clearly don't know us very well."

Sora didn't either, apparently.

"But that is easily fixed," Reno murmured behind him, as he groped the boy's ass through his skirt. "If you're down for it, that is. You are interested, aren't you, Roxy?"

The blonde turned and looked at him, his face cherry red. What could he say now? No? His biggest fantasy was the twins touching themselves, touching each other, and him. He had no interest in girls, which Sora always said was weird. When would he get another chance like this?

"Y-Yeah," he said meekly, a breathy moan leaving his lips when Reno's hand slipped under the skirt, kneading his ass hard. "G-God yes..."

Axel smirked wider than the Cheshire cat himself.

"You heard him, Reno." He began unbuttoning the blouse above the apron, and his mouth launched forward, latching to Roxas's collarbone and licking, snipping, and sucking.

"Ohhhhh...T-That feels..." It felt too good to be true. Roxas tilted his head as the older redhead behind him assaulted his throat with pleasurable nips and kisses, barely noticing when Reno pushed up the back of the skirt. One hand began rubbing his lower and middle back while the other fondled his ass, fingers running along the crease of his cheeks teasingly, pressing firmly every so often.

Roxas squirmed, pressing closer to Axel and grinding in his lap.

"Someone's horny," the younger twin chuckled, amused and aroused. His lips moved up to claim Roxas's, delving deep into his mouth and rolling his hips hard to meet the boy's thrusts. The blonde let out a long, throaty moan, particularly pleasured by the older twin stroking the backs of his thighs.

"He's so sensitive," Reno purred, just as he bit down hard on the blonde's neck. Roxas whimpered into Axel's mouth, completely lost in the sensations as the older boys had their way with him. Reno licked the abused spot afterward, happy to see a dark little mark forming on pale, creamy skin. "Fuck, this kid is cute."

"I don't think he'd going to last long..."

Axel hummed in reply, distracted by the soft, plump lips he was thoroughly assaulting. Roxas's hands were clenching down tight on his shoulders, their grip almost painful. The younger redhead rubbed his palms over the boy's chest, grazing his barely covered nipples from time to time.

"Mmmmph!" Roxas moaned when Axel's tongue curled around his own, pulling and sucking. He had never kissed anyone before, so his own tongue's movements were awkward at first, but the redhead slowly coaxed him to play. How could a tongue do things like that?

Axel groaned and pulled back abruptly. "Fuck, kid, you taste good."

His hands started roaming everywhere at once. Roxas felt something firm behind him and gasped. At some point, Reno must have lost his pants, because now he was pressed close behind the blonde, grinding against his ass while Axel stimulated him in front. Roxas was overwhelmed by pleasure, and soon he just couldn't hold on any more. It was too much.

He let go with a breathy moan, gripping Axel's shoulders as his cock spasmed. Reno stopped thrusting, sneaking one of his hands under the skirt to pump Roxas through his release. The boy moaned again and again, shuddering as the energy flowed out of him. When he had no more to give, the blonde fell forward, practically boneless in Axel's arms.

"Did you have fun, Roxas?" the younger redhead chuckled, stroking the limp boy's hair as he panted, struggling to breathe. "I'll take that as a 'yes,' then."

"But that leaves us with a little problem, now doesn't it?" Reno replied, palming his own erection.

"Who said the fun was over?" Axel stood, helping the younger boy stand up with him. Roxas was still gasping for air, coming down from his high. It felt so unlike any of the times he had pleasured himself, and it wasn't even full sex. Just being around the two attractive brothers was making him feel hot again. Especially Reno, standing right in front of him, naked from the waist down and fully hard.

"Do you want more, Roxas?" the older twin whispered in his ear. The blonde looked at him hazily, his eyes heavy. He almost couldn't think, couldn't answer, but a single voice in his head reminded him again: when would another opportunity like this come up?

He nodded shakily. It must have been the right answer, because Reno smirked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Good." The older redhead tugged him out of Axel's arms, crushing their lips together. Roxas kissed back slowly, feeling his member stirring again, and he found himself pressed to the wall beside the bed, Reno's tongue down his throat and a hand back on his ass, groping hard.

"Mmmmh! R-Reno..." The redhead didn't seem to be in the mood to wait. His lips went back to Roxas's neck, finding other spots to mark, while his hand slid down the boy's ass to his thigh, just about his white, knee-high stockings. He groped and kneaded for a moment before lifting his leg, pushing it up and to the side a little. He then started thrusting hard, rubbing and pressing their arousals together.

"Ahhah!" Roxas felt his cock jump to life as Reno claimed his mouth again. "Mmmmh!" Reno teased his thigh with his fingers until the boy complied, wrapping it around his waist and leaning into him as he thrust back wildly. Without the support, Roxas was sure he would have collapsed. Even through his panties, the blonde could feel the smooth, burning flesh of Reno's cock. That hot feeling, combined with the strong hands gripping him, wandering, the sucking kisses that made his lips throb, drove all coherent, rational thought from his mind.

Meanwhile, Axel was stripping out of his own costume, watching the two of them intently and licking his lips.

"Do you like dirty talk, Roxy?" he asked breathlessly, watching his brother ravish the boy against the wall. Roxas couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw Axel touching himself. "Are you a naughty little slut?"

Roxas moaned as the older redhead pulled out of the kiss, grunting a laugh. "He likes it. He wants me to fuck that tight little ass until he cums again. You do, don't you, little slut?"

The blonde was too far gone to be embarrassed. He just nodded and clung to the older boy even tighter, panting raggedly in his ear.

"P-Please...give me more. Make me c-cum again."

The older redhead claimed his mouth again, biting, licking, sucking his lips and tongue. The tight feeling inside grew more and more intense, and finally the two snapped. Reno released first, thrusting harding through his climax, and the blonde followed quickly, feeling the older boy's release spatter on his upper thighs.

Reno stepped back then, panting hard and using one hand against the wall to hold himself up. Roxas almost fell, but tried to steady his feet beneath him. His mind was fuzzier than the first time, and he pressed a hand to his forehead, feeling a feverish, sweaty heat on his skin.

"That was so hot," Reno said finally, stripping off his shirt and cats ears. He stood completely naked before Roxas, making the younger boy blush darkly. Both he and Axel were toned, sexy, and as he fought to catch his breath, Roxas took his time admiring them hazily.

Axel was stroking himself on the bed, spreading his legs and smirking as Roxas watched unabashedly. His hips were jerking ever so slightly, thrusting into his own strokes, and he watched the blonde just as intently, seeing the disheveled hair, the frilly dress, the little trails of cum trickling down his legs from under that short, blue skirt.

"Roxas..." he moaned, pumping his shaft up and down, faster and faster. The younger boy swallowed heavily as he came, the redhead catching it in his hand and smearing it down the length of his cock.

Reno, finally recovering from his own pleasure, straightened up.

"Nice, but I think it's time we get down to the real deal." Roxas just stammered softly as the redhead caressed his hips, stomach, and back, finding the zipper on the back of the dress and tugging it down.

"To do this properly, we'll have to get you out of these clothes."

"I kind of like them," Axel exhaled, standing up shakily for a moment before coming over to them. "Roxy makes a cute girl. He's our sweet little Alice."

"Shall we leave them on then?" The younger redhead looked thoughtful for a moment.

"For now." He slipped Roxas out from under Reno and led him back to the bed. "We can take a few things off though."

Axel made him sit on the edge, and he squirmed a little when the redhead spread his thighs. Axel knelt on the ground and slipped the black mary janes off his feet, then began stroking the boy's legs, moving to his knees and upper thighs slowly, teasingly. It would have been nice and relaxing if he wasn't so anxious to see what was coming next. He was already half-hard again from remembering how Axel jerked himself off. Roxas had to physically stop himself from twitching when the hands moved higher...

The touching that was almost there but not quite, and it was slowly driving the blonde mad. After a minute of nothing else, he went to touch himself, but was stopped by Reno grabbing his wrists.

"Ah ah ah. Our little slut doesn't touch herself unless we tell her to." Roxas blushed deeply. It was embarrassing how such a horrible thing was turning him on. He wasn't a girl or a slut...

The older redhead pulled his hands behind his back, doing something as Roxas was distracted by Axel's lips. The younger redhead was kissing his thighs now, caressing them with his fingers, lips, and tongue.

Reno let go of his hands and moved behind him, pulling the blonde to lean back against him, almost lying down. Roxas realized then that his wrists were now handcuffed behind him. He jerked them experimentally, feeling the cuffs tighten almost painfully, but not quite. It didn't turn him off; no, it was rather the opposite, but it made him a bit nervous anyways.

"Y-You'll stop if I ask?" he murmured. It was so hot and exciting, but he didn't want to lose all control. He hoped he wouldn't regret any of this tomorrow, when he was sober.

"Of course we will, Roxy. Now just lay back and relax." Reno's hands slid under the costume, going to his chest and tweaking his nipples. "We're getting to the best part."

Roxas's eyes fluttered closed, moaning when Axel's hand slid in between his legs. The attention to his chest was bad enough. Now he could hardly think at all, except to repeat the simple mantra in his head.

"A-Axel...Axel...mmmph!"

"We should take these off too." The redhead was petting hard, fondling him through his panties. "They're wet and dirty."

"How naughty. Our little slut has been bad, hasn't she?"

Roxas nodded shakily, shuddering harder. The sticky feeling would have been uncomfortable if he weren't hard and hot again already. It was weird, but not at the same time.

Axel's hand felt so good there, rubbing and stroking him firmly. The boy's soft moans grew steadily louder, especially when Reno would nibble his ear and let his thumbs swirl gently, tracing the peaks until they were hard and erect.

"Nnnh! Ahhh!" he cried, thrusting into Axel's hand and gasping as the redhead sealed his lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced sensuously in his mouth, and when he finally broke away again, there was a faint trail of spit left between them. "Fuck me!"

"That's some mouth she's got on her," Reno whispered huskily in his ear. "Maybe we shouldn't until she learns some manners."

Roxas squirmed hard, tugging at his cuffed hands uselessly. The teasing was making him crazy.

"P-Please...please f-fuck me."

The older twin nipped his ear as he fondled his chest. "There now. Much better. If Roxy wants a fuck, we'll give her a nice, long, hard fuck."

"But who goes first?" Axel mused playfully, looking over his shoulder and meeting his brother's gaze. Despite his tone, he didn't look in the mood to take turns now.

"I know what we can do!" Reno lifted the blonde, still moaning and writhing, and positioned him so that he was kneeling, bent over. The dress was hanging off his bare shoulders, the zipper sliding down the expose more of his pale back, and Reno held his cuffed hands so that he wouldn't fall face-first into the mattress. "How about you sixty-nine with him and I'll take the back."

"I'm down. Does that sound good, Roxy?" Axel growled, pumping him hard and making him arch back with a cry of pleasure. "Want to suck me while I suck you?"

Roxas blushed even darker than before. "S-Sure..."

So Axel crawled under him, laying so that Roxas was resting on his thigh and facing his cock. Reno got on his knees behind the boy and unlocked the cuffs so that he could hold himself up. When they all got comfortable, the older twin pushed Roxas's skirt up, tugging his panties down to just above his knees.

"Make sure to brace yourself," the older redhead murmured, licking his fingers as he slipped the blonde's cheeks apart. Roxas winced and squirmed a little when the man slipped his wet fingers inside him, but he was quickly distracted when Axel gripped his hips and pulled him down, taking his member deep into his mouth.

"O-Ohhhh G-God!" It was so hot inside Axel's mouth. He didn't even have a moment to recover, because the redhead began humming and sucking, making his knees weak. Trying to focus, the boy bent forward and gave Axel's member an experimental lick. The older boy hissed and gripped his hips tighter.

Just as he slipped Axel all the way into his mouth, Reno curled his fingers, striking a spot inside him that almost made him scream. The boy arched and curled inward, struggling to hold himself up on shaky arms. He moaned around Axel's cock, make the man moan around his, and Axel pulled him down further so that his back was arching further. When Reno withdrew his fingers and shoved himself all the way in, Roxas convulsed, jerking and screaming as his nerves were stimulated.

"Holy fuck, our little slut is tight,"the older redhead breathed, hearing Roxas's muffled moans as he started thrusting immediately. They were shallow at first, but then Reno started really pounding into him, stimulating that spot hard again and again.

Roxas was caught between thrusting back against Reno or down into Axel. He gripped the sheets hard and tried to do both, all the while sucking and humming as he took Axel as deep into his throat as he dared. He coughed a bit when a hard push from Reno pressed him down further onto Axel's cock, but the blonde recovered quickly, raising himself up on shaking arms.

"Arch your back," Reno groaned deeply, still managing his Cheshire smirk, "and I'll show you a really good time."

So he did as best he could, and when the redhead thrust into him again, white-hot pleasure shot through him like lightning. It helped that Axel gave a particularly hard suck around him just then, making the sensation even better.

The motions continued for a while longer, all three of them pressing close and thrusting. But it couldn't last forever.

Roxas came first, eyes tightly shut and gasping as he released into Axel's mouth. The sensation of hot, velvety walls clamping down around him made Reno's eyes snap wide open, and he came seconds later, gripping Roxas's hips hard. The younger redhead finished last, and by now, Roxas had to strain to hold himself up. He could easily have fallen and crushed Axel, but Reno helped him up slowly, still as he was swallowing the last spurts from Axel's length.

They maneuvered until all three of them could lay comfortably on the bed, with the blonde sandwiched between them. Panting, sweaty and gross, they curled up together under the blankets, now whispering soft, endearing things, rather than the filthy, vulgar, but arousing talk from earlier.

"Was that good, Roxas?" Reno yawned. "Did you have fun?"

"We can do this again sometime, if you want. You're the cutest, sexiest guy I've ever slept with."

"Aw. You wound me, brother."

And Roxas felt his heart swelling, laying their pressed between their warm chests. They did care. They cared that he had enjoyed himself, cared if he was comfortable, even now as they lay exhausted, moments from drifting off to sleep. They cared enough to hold him, to kiss and touch him gently, to wrap their arms around him protectively and stave off the chill.

It wasn't a mistake. It wasn't a dream.

* * *

The sun had only been up a few hours by the time they heard the commotion in the hall.

"Roxas? Oh fuck, where did he go? Roxas!"

The blonde stirred slightly, rubbing his eyes and blinking at the door. It was too early for noise.

"Anyone seen my brother? He's a little shorter than me, blonde spiky hair, sexy Alice costume?"

A few people groaned back, agreeing that it was too early for this.

"Roxas!"

"Oh shut the fuck up, Sora!" came the distinct, bitchy voice that was Larxene.

Axel sat up, yawned and stretched. "Wass goin on?"

"Sounds like Sora finally noticed his kid brother's disappearance," Reno said, arms resting comfortably behind his head. He smirked down at the younger boy, who blinked at him with a sleepy smile. "Speaking of which. Morning, Roxy."

"Mmmm." He rolled over and snuggled against Reno's chest, closing his eyes again. "Morning."

"Awwww! He's so cute!" Axel ruffled his spiky hair affectionately as he sat up, assuming Reno's position. "Although, I was kind of looking forward to seeing him hungover."

Roxas frowned a little. "It sounds painful. Why would you want to see that?"

"Because I bet you'd be pretty cute, all scraggly and grumpy."

Before they could say anything else, the door burst open, exposing a shocked and worried-looking Sora. The second he saw their predicament, he shrieked and slapped a hand over his eyes.

"It burns! Reno, Axel, what the fuck did you do to my brother?!"

"Sora, stop shouting!" Roxas hissed, pulling the blanket over his head. "Too early..."

"We just showed him a good time," the twins said, eerily in perfect unison. If Roxas had been sitting up, he might have been more alarmed by the matching smirks they wore.

The brunet turned toward the door and banged his head repeatedly on the frame.

"But I thought- You guys- You...Ah!" He ran from the room then, leaving the situation at that.

"He didn't care what happened to me last night," Roxas pouted softly. "He made me dress like a whoreskank and then left me at your mercy." Looking up at them irritably, he saw their eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Don't act like you hated it, Roxy. We know you didn't."

He groaned and pressed a pillow hard over his head. But even hiding, he couldn't stop the smile from forming.

The bizarre trip to wonderland and back hadn't been so bad. He got two sexy redheads out of it, after all.

For that, he would happily be their Alice.


End file.
